Halloween
by TheLastMermaid
Summary: <html><head></head>What will happen when Tamaki suggests the theme as Vampires? (Sorry, couldn't really choose what genre it should be)</html>
1. Chapter 1

Halloween

"Hey Guys, I have had the best idea!" Tamaki said loudly in pride, "This Halloween we are going to dress up as Vampires!"

There were mixed reactions to Tamaki's new proposal, Hunny and Mori both agreed that they could make it work and it would be a great opportunity, Kaoru and Hikaru were talking costumes, Kyoya merely agreed it had a lot of potential and Haruhi groaned.

"If there are no objections." Kyoya spoke, a little reluctantly.

"Nope" Hunny was the first to answer.

"We're cool with it!" The twins exclaimed in unison.

"Oh. C'mon, it's stupid!" Haruhi almost shouted.

"Wha?" Tamaki tried to say.

"Haruhi, what do you have against vampires?" Kaoru asked critically, Hikaru was just behind him, listening and agreeing with his twin, Kyoya simply turned to look more towards Haruhi, Mori didn't show any response, as usual, Hunny and Tamaki both seemed a little hurt they loved the idea.

"You heard me before, it is stupid, and do we really expect girls to keep falling for these stupid coz-plays?" Haruhi answered, still bugged by the idiocy of everyone at Ouran.

_The Host Club, Halloween_

"Wow, this was a great idea, don't you think, Haruhi?" One of her guests asked innocently.

"To be honest when Tamaki came up with it I thought it was stupid, but I must admit," now looking around the room and the host's costumes "it is pretty amazing."

The room was set up as a graveyard, the backs of chairs were set up as gravestones, and dying roses were everywhere and the curtains had been drawn so it was almost pitch black, the only lights were small candles burning on all the tables.

The hosts were just as spectacular. Each host was wearing black trousers lightly laced at the bottom in each hosts colour, they had dark waist coats in their colours on a black patterning, and their cloaks were all perfect fits with coloured silk linings. They all were devilishly handsome, as her Dad, Ranka, would have said. Oh, of course they all had a set of fangs that were specially designed.

"Yeah, what do you think your mother would say if she could see you now?" Haruhi's second guest asked curiously.

"I am not sure; I never imagined I would ever be in any kind of position like this." Haruhi decided now would be a good time to change the subject "What is your favourite part of Halloween?" She asked turning to her third guest.

_At the twin's table._

"These costumes are spectacular, did you two design them?" One of their guests asked, dying to hear them talk more.

"Yeah, we both did the designing together." Kaoru answered,

"We measured everyone so we could make sure they fitted perfectly," Hikaru expanded before turning and holding Kaoru's chin up to his face "I am so glad none of the others were designing, I wouldn't be able to bear it if one of them was going to measure you." He whispered in a sorrowful voice.

"I know, I couldn't have either." Kaoru answered in a relieved tone. Their guests swooned at their brotherly love.

_Tamaki's Table_

"Oh, Tamaki, bite me so we can spend eternity together." Said one of his more frequent guests.

"Not here my Princess, but when we are alone I shall lift this curse of loneliness thrust upon us both and we shall be together." Tamaki said trying to keep his guests in a dream land so he could talk to Kyoya. "Excuse me ladies, I need to go have some blood." He said taking on a Transylvanian accent for a little joke. While the girls discussed the thought of him drinking their blood he walked to Kyoya's table.

"Well done Tamaki, the girls are especially happy tonight, vampires were a good theme." He said without taking his eyes off his laptop screen.

"Yeah, whatever, why aren't you hosting?" Tamaki asked, a little worried. Kyoya hadn't taken time off hosting for a while; there were no upcoming exams; stock market changes or anything else that would normally keep him from hosting.

"I haven't been keeping up with the host accounts, I thought now would be a good time; just before the weekend." Kyoya answered in a disinterested tone.

"Yeah, but it is a themed night, we generally all do themed days, I know you haven't done them all but we put a lot of effort into today." Tamaki was almost pleading now.

"I am sorry Tamaki but I am busy and I am sure your guests can't wait to have you drink their blood." Kyoya answered, blocking Tamaki as much as possible. Tamaki knowing there was no way he would see through Kyoya this time sighed and was about to head back to his table when a thought came to him.

"Haruhi, come here, I have a favour to ask." He called over to her table. She reluctantly walked to him.

"Yes, Sempi?" She asked, almost glaring at him.

"Kyoya is not taking part in hosting again, he is blocking me out, can you talk to him?" Tamaki had noticed Haruhi could often see through all the hosts.

"Uh, I guess so." Haruhi had been taken off guard by this request but she didn't argue and went to sit opposite Kyoya. She looked at him and didn't know why but said "What the heck is wrong, Sempi?" She even sounded angry.

Kyoya froze for a couple of seconds, staring at Haruhi, mouth open, revealing his fangs; for a second Haruhi looked and noted how well the fangs fitted Kyoya, _probably from the twins stupid shadow king thing_. She thought, before blinking a couple of times and saying

"I would expect you to be more polite, it is unusual for someone to address me in such a way."

Haruhi was just a little more angered by his response "That wasn't an answer."

"Fine, wrong with what?" Kyoya said, never losing his cool.

"Kyoya, you're still trying to dodge the question, what is wrong with you?" Her voice softened just a little at the end.

"Nothing is wrong with me, now if you don't mind I have some wo" He said trying to turn back to his computer but Haruhi's voice stopped him from finishing

"Cut the crap, Sempi, what is it that is bothering you? That is stopping you hosting, that isn't the accounts? What is it making you try and build up your ice walls?" Haruhi was louder again and was staring intently at Kyoya, ignoring some of the guests, including her own, that were now watching.

"Haruhi, you are causing a scene over nothing, your guests are waiting, now is not the time." Kyoya said coolly.

"So there is something!" Haruhi said almost triumphantly.

"When did I say there was something?" Kyoya never lost his cool on the outside but on the inside he was cursing.

"You said "now is not the time" so there is something." Haruhi explained her voice only marginally quieter; this was really going to cause Kyoya some problems if she didn't lower her voice sometime soon.

"Even if there was a problem, which there is not, you still have guests waiting." Kyoya said slowly and clearly, repeating himself from earlier.

"Fine." Haruhi gave in defiantly, she wasn't giving up but he was right that she had guests waiting so she got up and went to talk with them.

_Just after the Club_

Everyone got back into their uniforms after the girls had left; no one spoke much. Haruhi took some extra time packing her bag, waiting until Kyoya was sat down, back at his computer. She was about to try talking to him again but decided against it because of the other hosts.

It didn't take them long to leave none of them liked the silence but didn't want to be the ones to break it. Soon enough just Tamaki, Kyoya and Haruhi remained. Haruhi was startled by the change of sound coming from where Kyoya was sat; she looked up and saw him packing away.

"You should not be leaving Sempi, if the accounts needed doing that bad you would still need to be working based on the time it normally takes you to do them, or are you trying to avoid talking to either me or Tamaki-Sempi, we are the only ones who have ever seen through your ice wall so you are bringing this on yourself even more." Haruhi had the fire inside her again. She stood up and faced him, ignoring the glare he was giving her. "What in hell has got you acting this way?"

Tamaki was frozen; Haruhi looked scarier than she had ever looked before. Kyoya didn't move but in a smooth voice quietly spoke. "Tamaki, I request that you leave me to talk to Haruhi alone, I am sure you are needed at home so there is no reason for you to still be here." Kyoya now turned so Tamaki could see his face; he wasn't going to argue at Kyoya when he was like this. A few seconds later Tamaki was gone.

Kyoya looked back round the room, Haruhi had cleared away all the decorations, he looked out the window and cursed under his breath. Haruhi didn't miss his actions because she hadn't taken her eyes off him. Suddenly confused she followed his eye line. Outside there were the gardens of Ouran and in the sky she could see the stars beginning to come out, the moon was full. Now even more confused she looked back at Kyoya, she was about to ask him what was wrong again but when she saw him her words caught in her throat.

Kyoya's eyes were full of sorrow and pity. "I am so sorry, Haruhi, this shouldn't happen, I tried so hard!" Kyoya started to sound angry at the end, not at Haruhi, but himself.

Haruhi found her voice again but it was shaky "Kyoya-Sempi, what is it?"

**Sorry probably really badly written, I was thinking of doing another chapter, I don't know where to go with it! If you have any ideas please put it in the review and I will do my best!**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Next Morning_

"Hmm" Haruhi's eyes flickered open. _Where am I? Music room #3? What is going on?_ She tried to move but she was still stiff from sleeping on one of the sofas. _What happened last night? _She thought as she sat up slowly, her sides were aching. She remembered talking to Kyoya-Sempi.

~*~*~_Flash back_~*~*~

Kyoya's eyes were full of sorrow and pity. "I am so sorry, Haruhi, this shouldn't happen, I tried so hard!" Kyoya started to sound angry at the end, not at Haruhi, but himself.

Haruhi found her voice again but it was shaky "Kyoya-Sempi, what is it?"

"Me, I should be here or friends with any of you, it is better if you leave me alone."

"Hang on, what do you mean Sempi?" Haruhi asked a little confused.

"It is better if we aren't friends." Kyoya stated simply and coldly. Haruhi felt Kyoya rebuilding his ice-walls but didn't know what to say as Kyoya turned and left.

~*~*~_End of Flash Back_~*~*~

Kyoya's words troubled Haruhi as she got ready and left for school. When she arrived she was met by the twins as normal.

"Hey, Haruhi!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Haruhi replied vaguely.

"We have got a new clothes design," Began Hikaru

"And you are the perfect model!" Kaoru finished excitedly, both ignoring Haruhi's lack of enthusiasm.

"Guys, seriously? Aren't there more important things, like school?" she answered reproachfully.

"This is school!" Kaoru said in triumph.

"It is our project for textiles." Hikaru added.

"Sorry, I have my own life, you know, I need to study; besides, my Dad is saying I need to meet up with some old mates so I don't lose touch." Haruhi said, still unaware of Hikaru's jealously of all her old friends.

"Fine then!" Hikaru called out and walking off leaving nothing for Kaoru to do but follow.

_Later, at the club_

Hikaru had ignored Haruhi, a little to her pleasure; she could finally focus without any problems. Kaoru had wanted to talk but he didn't want to upset Hikaru further.

"Haruhi! My precious daughter, today is a normal hosting day so go set up tea for everyone." Tamaki said overexcitedly.

The club was mostly normal, Haruhi was looking out the corner of her eye every few minutes at Kyoya but he never showed any odd signs except being a little more distant than normal, but no one else seemed to notice. In fact Kyoya was well aware of every time she had stolen a look but had been careful to show no signs of change.

_After the club_

"Yay!" Honey squealed as Kyoya announced they could afford another holiday host weekend.

"No! C'mon, we have exams soon! Surely we all need to focus on that?" Haruhi moaned forgetting who she was talking to.

Before Kyoya could reply Tamaki insisted "There is always time for a family vacation!"

"So where are we going?" The twins asked together.

**Sorry this took so long, I was struggling for ideas and thanks to everyone who suggested! Also, sorry, it is probably badly written, I was kind of in a rush, please review and I still need ideas on where to go with it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I know the last chapter was completely rubbish but here is my attempt to make it better, please review! I don't own anything I just love the anime.**Halloween Chapter 3

"Why are we back here again?" Hikaru questioned everyone in general.

"Haruhi still doesn't have a passport and no one had a better idea" Kyoya answered plainly, looking at the mansion they had stayed all those months ago.

"Yay! Let's go have dinner!" Hunny called looking around at everyone.

_The Next Day, On the Beach_

The twins were mucking about in the water; Tamaki had discovered the wonders of windsurfing; Hunny and Mori were playing volleyball; Kyoya was reading and Haruhi was watching everyone else from her towel.

"Hey, Haruhi, let's go swimming!" The twins shouted in unison.

Haruhi sighed before finally giving in to the twin's moans and started towards the water, there were no guests today so she didn't have any major problems.

"Hey, Hikaru, catch!" Kaoru shouted at his brother before throwing a beach ball. Just as Hikaru turned the ball came to his face.

"Ah! Right you're gonna pay!" He called as Kaoru laughed.

"Alright, I am done." Haruhi sighed before starting to swim towards her towel, next to wear Kyoya was reading. Haruhi had swum quite a way out and didn't notice as Tamaki sailed up behind her before a gust of wind came through. Suddenly out of control Tamaki's board hit Haruhi hard on the head while Tamaki tried to regain control.

Haruhi felt the hit and panicked. She watched as the twins turned to see what Tamaki was screaming about, she watched as Mori and Hunny starting to run turned fuzzy and before passing out felt two strong arms lift her out from under the water.

_Later_

Haruhi's eyes flickered open to see Kyoya retract his hand.

"Ah, your awake, how do you feel?" He said calmly.

"Err, oh, Sempi, fine I guess, what happened?" Haruhi asked a little confused and disorientated.

"The idiot Tamaki lost control and hit you in the head with his board." Kyoya spoke in a monotone voice however Haruhi could have sworn there was a hint of bitterness.

"Who saved me?" Only Tamaki was near enough but he was still surfing.

"Me, I was swimming next to you, remember?" Kyoya said in a slightly concerned voice.

"No, I saw you reading on the shore, there was no way you got to me in time." Haruhi said slightly annoyed.

"Hmm, maybe you were hit a little harder than I thought." Kyoya pondered starting to check her head. Haruhi may have believed it herself if it weren't for the light reflecting off his glasses.

"Kyoya-Sempi stop lying." Haruhi stated coldly.

"What makes you think I am lying?" Kyoya said reproachfully.

"When you lie you make sure no one can see your eyes by reflecting the light off your glasses. You know your eyes give you away." Haruhi explained still searching Kyoya's face.

"How would I manage that?" Kyoya balanced bemusement at her words perfectly but no longer could hide his eyes. "That is impossible, as is swimming the distance from the shore to where you and Tamaki were."

"There, your eyes are saying the truth, what really happened?" Kyoya didn't speak but before anything else could be said everyone else burst through the door.

"You're awake!" everyone except Mori shouted.

Haruhi spent the rest of the evening telling everyone she was fine until she gave in and excused herself for needing to sleep. She didn't sleep well and woke often but unconsciousness found her eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

Halloween-Chapter 4

_A few days before Christmas_

"A Christmas ball? You have got to be kidding me." It had been a long time since the beach incident and Haruhi hadn't spoken to Kyoya about it since, it seemed he must have been avoiding her despite no obvious pointers, whenever they did speak it was about club business.

"Of course, the girls will love it." Tamaki said over dramatically.

"Yeah but I don't have to go, I mean, I no longer have a dept." Haruhi reasoned.

"Yes, however, if the guests don't truly believe you care for them then it will difficult to gain a profit and you will be forced to leave the club." Kyoya stated walking up from behind Tamaki writing in his notebook.

"Oh" Haruhi recently found she couldn't speak in front of Kyoya.

The Christmas ball wasn't much different to any of the other balls the club had thrown, a little snowflake decoration to make it Christmassy but nothing more.

_After the ball_

"That went very well, we got a large profit from that, we should be able to have another club vacation soon." Kyoya briefed everyone.

"Ooh, where shall we go next?" Hunny squealed, turning to Mori. The twins turned to mock Tamaki about the first club vacation when he supposedly took advantage of Haruhi. Haruhi finally gathered enough courage to turn to Kyoya.

"Can I speak with you after we have finished here?"

"Sure, but I will need to get back to help my Father with the company before 10." Kyoya pulled his brows together in confusion but Haruhi knew he was faking, not even from his eyes, a bad lie for him as well because an Ootori wouldn't be confused.

_After the club_

Tamaki was the last to leave except for Haruhi and Kyoya. Once he was gone Haruhi got up and walked over to Kyoya's table and took the chair opposite.

"You know why I am here." Haruhi stated to make sure he was paying attention.

"Actually, I do not, why do you want to speak with me?" Kyoya was still acting.

"I told you already, your eyes tell the truth. I want you to explain what happened that night and how you saved me from drowning." Haruhi said irritably.

"I honestly don't understand, nothing happened that night and I saved your life, shouldn't you be more grateful?" Kyoya countered.

"I don't believe I should be grateful to someone who lied to me." Haruhi reasoned.

"I haven't lied to you." Kyoya said simply.

"Stop lying, your eyes." Haruhi was starting to get angry "Fine, Sempi, but I am not giving up."

"Don't waste your time; aren't you approaching your exams? You are going to have to do well if you wish to still attend this school." Kyoya wasn't lying now; she was going to have to work hard, very hard.

They were both quiet for a while until Kyoya broke the silence "It is getting late, I am leaving." His eyes flickered to look out the window at the sky, something Haruhi didn't miss.

_That night _

Haruhi sat on her bed thinking hard.

_He looked at the sky, why? Hmm, he said he was leaving and checked the sky even though he had a watch on. _

She walked outside and looked up at the stars, _no moon tonight. _

She walked back inside and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. In the middle she wrote Kyoya with a circle around it, then around the sides white eyes, fangs, mind control, speed. _Why haven't I told anyone? Ah, they would think I am insane, that was why. _Haruhi looked at each word individually

_White eyes- nothing_

_Fangs- vampire, sunlight? Garlic?_

_Mind control- sleep, memory changing?_

_Speed- vampires?_

Eventually she gave up and threw the paper away but the idea of vampires followed her subconscious that night.

_The next day, last day of term, after the club_

"Haruhi, may I speak with you?" Kyoya's voice called as Haruhi was preparing to leave.

"Ok, Sempi," Haruhi walked up to his table but didn't sit down "are you going to tell me the truth?"

Kyoya ignored her comment and signalled for her to sit "I was wondering why you haven't even tried to speak to anyone about your delusions; you haven't even looked into me swimming next to you." Kyoya proposed.

"No one could think I was sane after asking things like that." Haruhi was shocked by herself speaking so freely but understood in seconds "Stop it!" she practically yelled.

"What?" Kyoya looked genuinely worried.

"Influencing my mind, like when you made me collapse." Haruhi blurted out.

Kyoya's eyes widened after what she said. "One minute, look straight into my eyes." He commanded but when she refused he added "I won't hurt you." In spite of her better judgement she did. They stood like that for a while not moving.

"Kyoya Sempi?" Haruhi said once she became too awkward.

"I have to go." Kyoya said and was out the door a little too fast for a normal person.


End file.
